1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward the field of fishing and, in particular, fishing lures. Specifically, the invention of the present application provides a lure and sinker arrangement that causes the lure to move in a manner that appears lifelike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures that have sinkers that move are known in the art see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,833; 3,346,986; 3,568,355; and 3,104,488. A few of these provide sinkers that may be dislodged from the line in case they get snagged, or some other fate befalls the lure and/or sinker. While some of these provide sinkers that are allowed to move along the fishing line, none of them restrict the movement of the sinker to a certain distance in front of the lure, nor do they place the sinker in the particular location that the sinker of the present invention is placed.